Driven to Tears
by Fangs Up Baby
Summary: A/H. So yeah the story is about a abused Bella moves in with her rich father and twin brother. Will she be able to tell her brother what happened to her? Or will his gorgeous friend be the one she opens up to? Read&Review Please!
1. Meeting the Gang

**Driven to Tears**

**Chapter 1- Meeting the Gang**

Landing in LaGuardia airport in New York. Getting away from her was probably the best thing for me right now. I'm going to be living with my dad and my brother, I haven't seen them since my mother divorced Charlie10 years ago and she took me away from my brother Emmett. Emmett and I don't look anything alike, considering were twins.

I walked through the doors searching for Charlie in the terminal. I spotted his dark hair and brown mustache. I walked to him and smiled. He had a huge grin on his face and opened his arms for me.

"Isabella! You look great!" Charlie said as he hugged me. I hated when people called me Isabella. It was to formal for my liking. Call me anything but that and your good.

"Thanks Cha-dad!" I covered my mistake. "you look good too." I said as he kissed my forehead and started for his car. "Hey dad where's Emmett?" I asked out of curiosity. We pulled out of the parking garage and headed for home. Home, my new home in East Hampton, Long Island. I wonder if my room is still the same as I remembered it. Probably not since Emmett and me shared a room back then. I wait to see Emmett again. I've bee talking to him online sometimes. He sent me a picture a few weeks ago with him and his girlfriend. Her name was Rosalie. Rosalie was a beautiful blond with piercing bright blue eyes. She could probably be a model, if not already. Next to me, a boring brunette with ugly mud brown eyes. There was nothing about me that was attractive, my mother told me that all the time. I was a shy, klutz of a girl that isn't good at anything, well that's not entirely true. I was somewhat good at playing the guitar. That's manly what I did, it was an escape from being hurt by everyone. So after a rant, a few hits from her, I picked up my guitar and drowned out the world. I've heard from Emmett that Rosalie was a twin, like me and Em, and if Rosalie is as stunning as I saw in that picture he brother or sister must be as great looking. I must have fallen asleep on the car ride home because I was being shaken awake by Charlie.

"Bella, honey. Wake up. Were home." I heard him say in a soft whisper. I woke up to find indeed we have arrived to the home I loved. A big mansion and expensive car in the long round driveway.

"Whoa." Charlie chuckled at my amazement. "A lot has changed, but I still remember it." I continue to stair at the big brick house.

"Yeah we got the front painted a few years back. We get the landscapers do freshen up the garden every 2 weeks." ( Picture in Profile )

"It looks great dad. Oh and nice cars." I was drooling over a midnight blue, what looks to be a Jaguar.

"Well that's yours, sweetheart. It's a Audi R8." ( Picture in Profile ) he said as if it was nothing. I turned to face him and chocked a little bit.

"W-What did you just say? You can't possibly give me that!"

"Of Course I can. I cant have you walking around can I? And plus it cost nothing." I snorted.

I ran my fingers over the glossy blue paint of my new car. "Thank you dad. I love it." I said as I was turning around to look at him. I gave him a hug.

"Knew you would." I chuckled but then nodded. "Well Emmett is with some friends right now, so in the mean time I'll get the butler to bring your bags upstairs to your bedroom so you can unpack. Oh! And dinners at 6. I'll see you later, honey."

"Ok dad, and thanks for everything. I'll be upstairs."

The butler was a nice man and had a sweet grandfatherly kind of attitude. His name was Fredrick but I thought that was to much, so I asked him if it was alright to call him Freddie or something. He chuckled and said "Yes, whatever made me comfortable. And plus master Emmett calls me that anyway." I laughed. Emmett would. He took me to my new bedroom that I didn't remember from back then. Freddie explained that the house was remodeled a few years back to make room for the library and study. But this new room was fabulous! It had high ceilings, a light teal on the walls with a fire place on the opposite side of the room from the bed. It had a LCD T.V. over it! The bed was a queen with light flower pattern on it. The frame was black iron with white curtains around the top. ( Picture in Profile ) There was a wall of windows to the right of the bed. Also though the French doors there was a balcony with an amazing view of the water. I noticed there was a arch going to another room on the left side of the fireplace. Looking in there was a lounge looking room. I walked out of there and on the right of the fire place there was a bathroom. ( Picture in Profile ) This room-MY room, was beautiful. It look like it was out of a catalog. ( Haha. Pbteen ) I was speechless. The only words that came out of my mouth wa-

"Holy shit…" my mouth dropped. Fredrick only chuckled and put my bags on my bed and left. I walked around a bit, looked out the wall of windows and enjoyed the view of the sun hitting the water. I started with unpacking my bag and hooked up my iPod to my BOZE dock. I put my clothes into the drawers of my dresser and put some of the dresses that I had into my closet. I put my bathroom supply's into the shower shelves and into the cabinets under the sink. I decided to take a quick shower before dinner. The hot water burned my cuts and bruises. When I finally got out of the bathroom there was a pink bow and a note on a white Apple Macbook. I sighed and read the note. It was from my dad and it said that it was for school and communication. I was so grateful of Charlie letting me come home and ravishing me with presents. I usually wasn't used to getting treated so nicely. My eyes became watery. I put the Mac on my bed. I went to my dresser and grabbed a pair of dark wash skinny jeans from PacSun and cuffed them at the bottom. I walked to the closet and grabbed flip-flops. I grabbed a plain tank with lace at the top and bottom and threw a red Hollister zip-up hoodie. I went to the bathroom and did my hair and makeup. I walked out of the bathroom, grab my iPod and Mac and walked out the French doors to my balcony. I sat down at one of the lounge chairs and checked my e-mail and Facebook. It was 4 when I heard booming laughter from the front of the house. I closed my Mac and placed it on the side table next to me. I was watching the water and looking around the yard when I noticed a big tree at the corner of my balcony.

A good escape root. I chuckled to myself when I heard my door being kicked open. I turned around to see my muscle head of a brother with a shit eating grin on his face. He was always a teddy bear though.

"BELLY!" he screamed and ran to the balcony and wrapped my in a huge bear hug,

"Em….I-I…can't..BREATH…!"

"oh. Sorry Belly. I'm just happy SOOO happy to see you that's all." he looked down at me with his puppy dog eyes.

"Oh its fine Emmy." I stuck my tongue out at him like a 5 year old. His eyes widened with recognition with his old nickname and pulled me into another hug. This one he touched a bruise on my side from a glass vase hitting me. I'm glad my face was hidden from him so he wouldn't see the way I reacted.

"You remembered."

"Of course I did. I'm the one who gave it to you when we were 3." I then heard someone clear there throat in my room. Then I saw 4 other people standing in my room. "Oh." I blushed. I looked at the blond and I recognized from the picture from when Emmett sent me. "I recognized you from the picture Em sent me, which doesn't do you justice." I said smiling. She smiled back at me. "And I heard you had a twin so I'm guessing the blondie over there is uhhm…"

"Jasper." he finished for me smiling. He had a arm around a short pixie like girl. I guess his girl friend. Damn. She had short dark hair with light hazel eyes. She smiled widely at me and bounced, yep bounced and hugged me tightly. She seems overly hyper. Oh well I like her already.

"Hi Bella! I'm Alice and I can tell were going to be best friends!" she said clapping in place. I laughed.

"Its nice to meet you Alice, Rosalie Jasper and- "I turned to see the most godliest person I ever saw in my life. Whoa… I thought Jasper was good looking but day-yum. This guy was hawt! He had crazy copper colored hair with the most amazing color green eyes I ever saw. He smiled a crooked grin when he caught my staring and I blushed instantly.

"Edward. Its nice to finally meet you, Isabella. Emmett has been not stop talking about you for the past week." he chuckled. His voice was now my favorite sound. Swoon. Ok. Now I sound like and obsessed girlfriend. I need to stop. I laughed.

"Nice to meet you too Edward, but please don't call me Isabella. Just Bella, or Bells. Isabella is a mouth full." I said while he chuckled.

"Come on. Lets go into the lounge and chat." I said leading them to my lounge room through the arch.

We all talked a bit to get to know them and them me. I learned Alice and Edward were brother and sister, twins. Its kinda weird. Were all fraternal twins. I learned that Edward likes the same music I listen to. Rose loved to work on cars to my surprise and loves my new car. Alice is addicted to shopping. Jasper is super into the civil war. After dinner Rose and Alice were going through my closet and pulling things out and asking where I got it, yada yada. It was getting late so they all left after swapping numbers. We all planed to do something tomorrow. Me and Emmett walk up to our rooms his on the second floor and mine on the third.

"Goodnight Bell, I'm really glad your home." he pulled me into a hug and kissed my forehead. "I missed my sister so much."

I laughed. "Night Em."

I walked into my bathroom, striped from my clothes and stared at my bruises and cuts. All the painful memories flooded into my mind from that evil woman. I took out a small black box. I placed it on my vanity and opened it. I took out one shinny razor and drag it down my forearm. The blood trickled down and dripped into the sink. It released some of the pain but not all of it, its always going to be there I suppose, But for right now its numbing it. I cleaned up the mess I made and crawled into bed and cried.

_Ok this is my first story so please don't be harsh! Please review! :D_

_The Next chapter should be up soon but I have Midterms this week so I need to study. _

_Thanks for reading so far and please review!_

_Fangs Up Baby!_

_~Love Brittany_

_P.S. - I do not intentionally harm myself. Just to clear that up_


	2. The Run

_Chapter 2 - The run_

_I woke up in a cols sweat from the reoccurring nightmare that's been haunting me for years. I look over to my clock- 20 minutes passed 4._

"_UGH!" I laid back down and brought my knees up to my chest and rocked myself until I was calm. I would never forgive that woman, ever again. I tried to fall back to sleep- it worked for about a few hours then I got up around 7 to go out for a run._

_I ran around the lovely neighborhood. It was a nice gated community called __Twilight Setting. _I thought it was cute. Twilight was one of my favorite times of day.

The community all had huge houses, nice cars and gates around there property. Jasper said something about Martha Stewart living around here. Not sure where but I will find out and toilet paper here house! I guess it's a pretty popular neighborhood since a few celebrities live here.

I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going, just looking at the houses and what not until I ran into a brick wall. _Oowww. _I was getting prepared for the fall when I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist to catch me.

I looked up at the warm emerald eyes that I will never forget. He chuckled and sturdied me.

"Sorry I wasn't paying attention." he apologized. 

"No, no. It w-was my fault. I was to caught up in my own thoughts I wasn't looking where I was going," I explained.

"well why don't I show you around." he said gesturing to he neighborhood.

"Sure…o-okay…" Edward took my hand in his and lead me down the street. When we were walking he asked me questions about my childhood, which I left out the abusive parts, to my favorite flower, my favorite band was. Pretty much random stuff like that.

"So Bella, what's your favorite color?" he asked looking straight at me. I had to look away but I couldn't. Edwards eyes were truly an amazing shade of green. Totally unique.

"It changes by the day," I responded finally looking ahead. I can feel him looking at but I had to resist.

"Well what's today's color?"

"Green" I blurted out without thing. 

"Why green?" I couldn't tell him because it was the color of his eyes. That would be very creepy and not to mention awkward. A guy like him probably had a cheerleader girlfriend,

"I don't know… I-I like green." I stuttered and blushed. "What's yours?" I asked suddenly to keep the topic from my stalker-ish ways.

"Brown." he answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I finally looked at him. He smiled a crooked smiled that I loved.

"And why is that?"

"Oh, no reason." he turned away and I could have sworn I saw a little blush on his cheeks. But I let it drop.

There was a comfortable silence as we walked down the streets. The silence was broken with the sound of my stomach growling at me. I blushed a deep red while Edward chuckled.

"I guess your hungry. Why don't we go back to my house and I make you something?"

"Thanks for the offer, really Edward, but its my first day here and I probably should go back to my place…" he just smiled. But I think I saw hurt cross into his eyes. _Damn, I upset him. _So I continued "…well if you want, you can come back to mi casa. Its totally up to you." I was really hoping he would come.

"Yeah sure, I'm gonna go shower first and get ready. I don't wanna smell up your kitchen." I threw my head back and laughed.

"Ok I'll do the same, I'm sure you know the way to my house." I gave him a playful nudge to the ribs. He gave me a glare, but then his eyes suddenly darkened. A wicked grin appeared on his face.

I started to back away slowly , then turned around and bolted down the street away from him. I was laughing the whole time. I looked behind me and Edward was about to catch up to me, but being the klutz I am, I tripped on a tree root in the park we passed and feel into the grass. 

I guess Edward wasn't expecting me falling, and tripped over me. He tried not to land on me so he gracefully fell next me on his back. Tears were streaming down my face from laughing so hard. I haven't felt this happy in sometime. Just being with Edward was like- I don't know. I cant explain it, you just have to meet him yourself. (haha I wish!) We finally stopped laughing and got to get ready to have breakfast at my house.

"Ok I'll see you in a little bit." I said 

"Sure I'll be over in 20." he then pulled me into a hug. One of his hands touched a sore spot on my back from where I was burned from a tea kettle. I winced and he pulled away quickly.

"Crap! I'm sorry Bella. I didn't mean to hurt you." he looked at me with so much concern it warmed my heart.

"Oh! No, no, no. I'm just a klutz, as I just demonstrated, and have a lot bruises. That's all." I laugh a bit without humor and smile

"Ok, well I'll be right back. And sorry again." he said over his shoulder and took off running. 

After my shower I did my hair and makeup. I walked into my closet and grabbed and old hoodie that belong to my best friend back home, Jacob Black. It had his last name and his number on the back. I walked to my dresser and took out a tank top and dark wash skinny jeans. I quickly got changed and put on some socks.

When I was about to go down stairs I was tackled to my bed by some short tornado. _Alice._

"Hey Bella!" she smiled down at me while still on top.

"Hello to you, Alice. Mind getting off of me?" she smile and got off. She looked and my outfit and made a face.

"Ok. Take off the sweatshirt, Bella."

"Why? What's wrong with it? Its comfy!"

"Don't care. Don't make me hurt you Bella Swan." _Ooooh she's scary. Note to self number one. Never. I mean EVER piss off Alice._

"Fine." I started to walk away and muttered "Crazy little pixie and her evil domination." I guess she heard that.

"I heard that!"

"And to hell with her hearing too." I went into my closet and pulled out a purple hoodie from American Apparel. And walked back out. "Happy?"

"Yes, yes I am."

"Good, now I can eat. Are all of you here as well?" I asked as we walked down the stairs.

"Yep, where all here." 

We walked into the kitchen to be grabbed and pulled into a hug from Emmett. 

"Morning Sissy!" he smiled 

I laughed at how childish he acts. "And Good morning to you brother dearest." I then heard Edward musical laughter, I looked over at him and smiled.

"So what are you making me?" Emmett asked. Rosalie gasped then smacked the side of his head, and then again, and again. "OUCH-AH-stop Rosie!" I just laughed along with everyone else.

"Be nice! Its he first day back and you expecting her to cook you breakfast?!" Rose screamed "I know for a fact that Charlie taught you better then that Emmett McCarthy Swan!" I continued to laugh with the others.

"No its fine Rose, I'll make the goof something to eat, as well as all of you." Emmett's eyes then glowed as a kid on Christmas morning. He then picked my up again into another hug

"Best sister ever! I swear I love you sooo muuccchh!" he put me down again "Jasper I bet your so jealous! Hehehe!" he giggled. Yeah giggled. I know. He then ran to the table and sat down next to Edward. He was bouncing in his seat. He looks like Alice.

By the time we were all finished eating breakfaast we were- or should I say Alice making plans. As she was busy talking I sneaked away up to my lounge area in my room. I heard a knock and looked up to see Edward leaning against the arch connecting the bedroom the lounge.

"Hey." Edward was wearing a plain white V-neck that looked great with his muscles, a pair of dark wash straight leg jeans with a pair of white hi-top Nikes. "Is there something up? You knda just left."

"Well…" should I tell him? Could I trust him? Maybe I should tell Emmett first since he is my brother, but he loves Renee… I don't want to ruin it…"Nope, nothings wrong." Edward gave me a yeah-right-I-don't-believe-you look. 

"Bella," He walked over to where I was sitting on the couch and sat next to me. "You can trust me, just know that, and I'm here for you if you ever want to talk. Just a phone call away and I'll be here. It will take no time anyway since with my driving and that I live around the block." he joked. He makes me feel better just being around him, I feel comfortable and safe.

Well its now or never. I hope he feels the same way about me and still wants to be my friend. I took a deep breath. I looked into his deep emerald eyes and unzipped my hoodie and took it off. I heard him take in a breath and tears started to well up in my eyes. I felt myself being lifted up and two strong arms wrapped around me. I realized that I was on Edwards lap and he was comforting me.

"Why?" he choked out. He sounded like he was about to cry too.

"My mother…she came home wasted all the time and blamed me for everything…" his arms tightened around me. He started to rock me back and forth ans whispering comforting words in my ear.

"Thanks you" he whispered. I was shocked

"For what? I should be the one thanking you."

"For trusting me with your secret."

"No problem I guess, and thank you too, but please don't tell anyone right know. I'll tell them when I'm ready. Whenever that is." I said. He raised a hand and wiped my tears that shed from my cheek and smiled. "I really don't feel like doing whatever Alice has planned for us today."

I then realized that I was still on his lap. I blushed and looked at him, he kinda looked upset that I got up.

"Do you want company? Or do you want to be alone?" he looked up at me from under his eyelashes pleading me to say yes. I couldn't deny him anything right now.

"Yes, thank you."

He smiled crookedly "Cool, I'll just text Alice and tell her I kidnapped you and she cant have you, your mine today." I was surprised to say the least. Did he just say "mine"? He was grinning like a little kid. _Awww!_

"okay." I smiled back

The whole day was spent with us getting to know more about each other. I learned that he plays the piano and just learned guitar. I offered to help him with that which he nodded eagerly. He plays Football with Emmett. I can safely say that he was become my best friend. I couldn't be more unfortunately, he has a girlfriend. I think he said her name was Tina…or Tanya? I'm not sure, wasn't really paying attention after he said he had a girlfriend. 

When we started to get bored I put in a movie. It was a Disney movie, we both think that they are amazing at whatever age you are. Soon after _The Lion King _started we both fell asleep on my couch with my head on his shoulder and his arm around my waist.

_Yay! They are so cute together. That was the 2__nd__ chapter! How did you like it? I wasn't going to make her tell Edward but then I'm like "What the hay!" next chapter is going to be months later. But to clear things up that I didn't say is that Alice likes Jasper but there not together…YET! Jasper likes her to but he thinks that she sees him as a brother but not for long… Next Chapter should be up later today or tomorrow. Thanks for reading R/R_

_Fangs Up Baby!_

_~Brittany_

_P.S.-_

_And thank you-_

_Nicholh2008- for the advice! _

_O4TheLoveofBernie- yes I love how Emmett acts like a goofball!_

_dominiqueanne, twilight-vamp and lovesanime92 for the kind reviews. It makes me feel happy and want to write more!_


	3. First Things First

Chapter 3- First things First

The past three months have been a blast. But I guess summer vacation has to end sometime. Edward and I have become best friends, with the rest of the group, but Edward I can open up to I guess. Most of the summer was spent with the gang going to the beach, shopping, taking the Hales Helicopter to the City, shopping, parties. Oh, did I mention more SHOPPING?!

On the 6th week here we celebrated Edwards and Alice's 17th birthday in July. Edward got a new car, a Volvo C30,(I like that one better) shiny silver and Alic a Porsche 911 Turbo, yellow.

Tomorrow is my first day of East Hampton High, Home of The Bulldogs, as a junior with the rest of the gang. I was getting really nervous, but Jasper assured me that it was going to be fine. Apparently I'm not the only new kid. 2 boys I think. Forgot what he said.

Jasper and Alice still haven't gotten together yet. Seriously, I was going to hurt both of them if they don't get together soon.

I still didn't get around to telling Emmett about my abuse, or anyone other then Edward for that matter. I'm just scared he wont believe me or something. But I still have time. But one thing Edward doesn't know is that I still hurt myself on some occasions, like last night for instance. I;m trying hard to stop but just something get to me.

I woke up early in morning to get ready for school. _UGHH!_ I picked a dark wash denim skirt that came mid thigh, a navy tank top with white flowers and white flip flops. I need to remember to thanks Alice for all her help with clothes. (clothes in profile)

I walked to my bathroom to do my hair and makeup. My hair is a mess, well thats my fault for falling asleep right after the shower. I finished with my hair and kept it into light waves. I made my makeup look light and natural. Once I was finish I walked down stairs to get some food. I grabbed a pop tart and walked out to the garage.

As I was walking to the garage a silver Volvo pulled up behind me. In all hid glory, Edward popped out of the drivers side. I looked over at the passenger to see Tanya.

"Hello stranger, are you going my way?" he teased walking over to me. I looked back over at Tanya. She seem happy.

"Why yes I am." I responded in a southern bell voice.

"Want a ride?"

"No thanks. I don't want to disturb you and Tanya." I waved at her and she smiled and waved back. _Sweet girl. Lucky too. _" And plus I want to drive my baby." I looked back to my open garage that was holding my midnight blue Audi.

"Oh I see how it is. You pick a car over your best friend. I'm hurt Isabella." he teased. He put a hand over his heart and pouted. _He looks adorable! Why does he have to be so cute?! Its not fair!_

I rolled my eyes. "I'll see you at school, Eddie." I stuck out me tongue. I knew he hated to be called Eddie, but pretty much I can get away with it. He pulled me into a hug.

"Ok, fine!" he sighed dramatically. I rolled my eyes.

"Bye Tanya!" I called. She yelled back a "see you soon but it was muffled from the car doors being shut.

I looked to see if Emmett was still home and wanted a ride but I guess he went to go pick up Rose and Jasper because his Range Rover wasn't here.

I got in and put my Tote bag in the passenger seat. I backed out and drove down the long circled driveway. It took about 10 minutes to get to the school. (picture in Profile. Had to use my school so whatever.) There were kids pulling into the parking lot and some walking from the buses. A lot of students had a lot of expensive cars, well I guess that was to be expected. Students were lounging around the campus talking to there friends that they haven't seen in how ever long, some jocks tossing a foot ball around and some plastic looking cheerleaders giggling there heads off watching them.

As I was looking for a spot I see Edward standing in the middle of one next to his car. He moved out of the way for me to pull in. I reached for my bag when Edward opened the door for me.

"Fancy meeting you here." he smiled.

"Oh shut up." I playfully smacked his arm as I got out. He chuckled.

He lead the way to the schools office so I can get my schedule and a parking permit. As we were walking in 2 blond boys were walking out. _Whao..._ _They where fucking hot! _They were definitely brothers. Both Blond, Blue eyed, tall with a nice build as far as I can see.(Both in profile)

As they were walking the younger looking one looked at me and smiled. I smiled back and continued to walk into the office.

"I guess those were the new kids." Edward said.

"Yep. I'm sorta happy that I'm not the only one you know? Must be hard for them, I actually have friends and family I know, but they just have themselves."

"True." he said and smiled down at me.

As I was walking to homeroom I was looking at how every one was dresses. They all looked like they could be from _Gossip Girl _or they could be celebrities.

I walked into my home room and walked up to the teacher to get my slip signed. He just finished signing the new kids. He turned around and smiled again

"Hey." I said

"Hey." he said back smiling. "Whats your name? I'm Tommy by the way." he said.

"I'm Bella." I said. I walked over to the teacher and got the slip signed. I walked over to the seat next to Tommy and sat down. "Your new here to I guess."

"Yeah me and my older brother James. Hes a Junior with me." he said.

"Oh, I totally thought he was a senior. So I'm guess in your a his twin?"

"No, I'm 9 months younger. My birthday was actually a few days ago. Just turned 17." he laughed

I smiled. "Well happy belated birthday Tommy!"

"Well thank you Bella." he chuckled

"So where did you move from?" I asked

"North Carolina, Wilmington. I moved here with my mom and brother. What about you? Your new right?"

"Yeah I moved here from Phoenix, Arizona. I was living with my mom but I missed my brother and dad so much so I decided to live with them." it wasn't totally a lie.

"Oh sweet, is your brother that guy you were walking with?"

"Edward? Oh no hes my best friend." _Unfortunately _I added in my head. "He was showing me where the office was."

"Oh cool." he smiled. "Tell me about your brother."

"Hmmm what to say. Well hes my twin. Hes a big tall muscle goofball. Hes a teddy bear though." I giggled

"He seems like a cool guy."

"Yeah he is, I love him to death. So what about your brother?"

"James is a cool guy. Hes like my best friend and apparently a gentleman, people say" he laughed. "He was upset that we moved here though. He left a girlfriend at home, still upset." he smiled sadly

"You seem really close to him,unusual for siblings that have a age difference" we laughed. The bell rang signaling for us to get to first period.

"Damn. Well it was nice meeting you Bella." he smiled

"Yeah you too." I smiled we started to walk out the door when I called him "Hey!" he turned around surprised. "Wanna sit with me and my family at lunch today? Invite your brother too."

He grinned and nodded "See you then!" and walked off.

The rest of the day was boring. Got a few "hellos" from people in my class and "where you from?". Blah blah blah. A nice girl in my English class asked me if I wanted to sit with her at lunch.

"I'm sorry, but I'm sitting with my family. Your welcome to sit with us though." I smiled

"Thanks but I'll take a rain check ok?" she looked hopful

"Sure no problem Angela. I'll see you tomorrow!" I said when we were walking to the lunch room.

I was walking down the hall way when I felt someone put a arm around my shoulder. Thinking it was Edward I leaned into it, but boy was I wrong.

"Hey beautiful." said the voice. I looked up to see a blond boy with blue eyes. He had a round face with a grin on his face. _Ew. Jock._ I shook off his arm from my shoulder and glared at him.

"And you are?" I sneered

"Newton. Mike Newton. Must be a pleasure." (Picture in profile) I was shocked. _What a cocky bastard! _" And whats your name delicate?" _You got to be kidding me._

"You don't deserve to know." I said walking away. I guess hes not great with rejection and grabbed my arm."

"Fine. I don't need to know. Lets get to know each other over dinner." I was going to reply when Jasper came to the rescue.

"Back off Newton." he said

"Who's gonna make me?" he said pulling me into his side wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Me." I looked around to a very ticked off Emmett "I'll give you 5 seconds to get away from my sister or else I _WILL _rip it off." Mike actually looked scared.

"Sorry man, I didn't know." he dropped his hold of me and walked into the cafeteria and smiled at me. Emmett rushed over to me.

"Did he hurt you? Where did he touch you?" he said threw his teeth.

"Em, I'm fine. Thanks for the save guys." I smiled at Jasper. He nodded.

"If he ever gives you trouble Bella just give anyone of us a call." Jasper said. I smiled and nodded. When we were walking to the table I remembered I invited Tommy and James to eat with us.

"Oh! Em I invited the new kids to eat with us. Tommy and James. Hope thats ok..."

"Yup sure. More the merrier!" he laughed loudly

"Try not to scare them please." I sighed

"I'm not making any promises little sister." _is he really that dumb?_ I shook my head

"You do know that I'm 3 minutes older then you, right?" he looked like his puppy just got hit my a car.

"What?! You are! Noooo!" then he ran away to the table. I looked at Jasper then we both busted out laughing.

"Wow. Your brother is an idiot."

"Yep." I said popping the p

Once we were all sat down I looked for Tommy and James. As if right on time they both walked in. I stood up and waved them over. Tommy flashed me a bright smile while James was looking down at the floor. When they got over I introduced them.

"Ok guys this is Tommy and James." I said gesturing to the both of them. They all got hellos from everyone. "This is Edward and his girlfriend Tanya. Next to them is his twin sister Alice. Jasper and his twin Rosalie. Last but not least, my _L-I-T-T-L-E_ brother Emmett. Him and Rose are going out." Emmett glared at me while every one laughed. "So grab a chair and sit."

I sat down next to Edward and James to the seat to my right. I turned to him and smiled. He smiled back but it was small. Definitely still upset I guess. "Hey I'm Bella, didn't get to formally meet you but I heard great things from Tommy."

"I hope good things. Nice meeting you Bella."

The conversation between all of us flowed. James seemed to perk up a bet but not much. He seem out of it, like he was in his own world. But when he did speak up he seemed really sweet and caring. Just like Tommy. Tommy was more out going it seems right now. I took both of there cell numbers and gave them mine. They both fit onto our little group. _We definitely need a cool name for us! _I thought in my head.

Time flew by and the it was time for 8th period.

"So who has what next?" Alice asked.

"Bio" Edward and I said at the same time. We smiled at each other.

"Spanish with you Alice." Emmett said

"I have Spanish, also." James said

"Great!" Emmett boomed.

"I have Tech." Rosalie answered

"English." Tommy said

"Gym." Tanya groaned

"Me too." Jasper spoke up.

"Damn, I was hoping Bella would be in Spanish too." she sulked.

"Sorry Alice. We already had History together." I said

"Well lets get going Bella." said Edward.

"Sure. See you guys later." I called over my shoulder. Edward leaned in and hugged and kissed Tanya.

"I'll see you later." he said and she mumbled a "mhmm"

When we walked down to the science wing I asked Edward how he like Tommy and James.

"There pretty awesome, they fit in with our little group."

"Yeah I was meaning to talk to you about that."

"...What about...?" he seemed scared to asked. _Silly boy._

"We need a name for our group." I said as we walked into the class room. Edward busted out laughing. "This is no laughing matter Edward Cullen. Its a serious dilemma." I said with a straight face. But looking at Edward red face from laughing I cracked and joined him.

_Another one down! How do you like James And Tommy?! I have some plans for them... next chapter some drama is gonna go down. Yep, shit is gonna hit the fan! Should be up later or tomorrow morning._

_Fangs Up Baby!_

_~Brittany_

_P.S. -Sorry for the underlining! I tried to fix it but its being DUMB! Anyway. Sorry again._


	4. Rescue

Chapter 4 – Rescue

Finally schools over this week. It has been great so far but I'm looking forward to tonight. Theres supposed to be a party somewhere, open house. So Alice decided for us that we all are going. _Ha! Like I would pass up the opportunity. _

Right now I'm in Geometry with James and Angela. The teacher that I have yet to remember his name, he looks like the guy from _Ferris Bueller's Day off. _You know, the teacher that drones on and on. Yeah I can take it I'm so bored. I already learned this crap in Phoenix.

I look over to where James and Angela are sitting and there staring at each other. _BING! Light bulb just went off! _They definitely like each other, or have an attraction... hmmm. I pull out a piece of paper and write a message to James.

James-

Do you like Ang?

-Bella

I through the paper at him and continued to take notes. I can feel him look at me quickly. Then I saw the note get tossed onto my desk.

**Bella-**

**No, why would you think that?**

**-James**

Simon-

Oh you don't? Really. Lets figure this out then shall we? Ok you haven't been taking notes all period, and if you look at Ang's paper you'll see the same, and she ALLWAYS takes notes. You both have been staring at each other for over 25 min. You both like each other. No hiding it from me.

-Garfunkel

**Donny-**

**Ok you got me. But you really think she likes me? I'm not good with this stuff, the whole asking girls out thing.**

**-Marie**

Bert-

Well theres a party tonight at some kids house. Idk its open house. Ask her if she wants to go with you. Take her out to dinner before though, then take her to the party, go dance yada yada then she will probably want to go out with you again.

-Ernie

**Wallace -**

**Ok sounds good. Thanks so much Bella, I ow you one! But one more question... How do I ask her out? Or where?**

**-Gromit**

Gumby-

After class is a start. When the bell rings just ask her, simple.

-Pokey

I thew over the note. While he was reading it the bell rang.

"Good luck." I said with a wink. I walked over to Angela and gave her the notes. She looked so embarrassed. I gave her a knowing look and walked to history. _That class is so fun. James get my sense of humor. _

The bell just rang. While Alice and me were walking to lunch I see Angela grinning at us. _I should do this for a living, match making is easy. Still need to work with Alice though..._

"What are you smiling about?" Alice asked Angela

"James asked me out on a date!" she screamed

"Really?! Oh my god! I need to do you hair, makeup and clothes! Meet me at my place at 4." then she left mumbling to herself about the color purple would look great on Angela.

"Come on let get to lunch. You sitting with us again today?"

"Yep." she had a dreamy smile on her face.

"I'm going to grab a Vitamin Water. Want one?"

"No thanks, I'll me at the table." she smiled again

"Alright lover girl." As I was walking to the lunch line I herd someone calling my name. I turned around to see Tommy walking up to me

"Hey Bella. Hows your day so far?"

"Pretty boring so far, but I can't wait for the party."

"Yeah it sounds like fun. I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?" he had his hands in his pockets. He looked nervous.

"Yes I would love too, Tom" I smiled up at him. He smiled widely and pulled me into a hug. _Ohh. He gives great hugs..._

"So when should I pick you up?" he asked as we were walking to pay for my water. He grabbed it out of my hand and payed for it. I glared at him

"You know I can pay for that right?"

"Yes I am fully aware of that." he smiled at me and chuckled. _Hes so cute. _"But you didn't answer my question." he said handing me my water. We then sat down at our table with the rest of the group. _Still no name! The only ones that are behind me on this is Alice and Emmett._

"What question?" Edward asked next to me.

"What time I should pick her up for the party tonight." after he finished Alice squealed loudly and the cafeteria grew quiet. I looked around to see everyone looking at our table. I blushed.

"...What the hell was that?! You screamed into my ear!" Rosalie screamed. then turned to Emmett. "Is my ear bleeding?" everyone at that time continued with what they're doing. I started laughing.

"Yes, yes, yes! I can Play Bella Barbie again! OOOOHHH! And Angela! This is almost better then Christmas! You both can pick them up at my house at 7."

"All right then." James and Tommy said at the same time and looked at each other.

"That was creepy." said Tanya "You sure your not twins?"

"Yeah." they answered again and looked at each other.

The rest of the day seemed quiet. But I had to wait for Edward after practice. He drove me to school today. So I said I'll stay and watch him and Emmett at football.

As I was watching the guys I pulled out my iPod I saw the cheerleaders were coming on the field to practice as well. Tanya saw me and waved. I guess the head bitch didn't like me being friends with Tanya and Stomped over to where I sit on the bleachers.

"What do you think your doing here, honey? Did you get lost?" she screeched

" What does it look like I'm doing? Or do you need help, in that case I'll tell you. I'm sitting here waiting for my friend to be finished with practice so he can drive me home." I said. She looked shocked. _I guess no one talks back to her._ "Do you have a problem with hearing too, honey?" I mocked "I can repeat it again for you." I said sweetly. Tanya heard what I said and smacked her hand over her mouth quickly so she wouldn't laugh.

"Listen bitch-" but she was cut off buy something behind me. I looked to see a very angry looking Edward. "Oh. H-hey Eddie!" she laughed nervously.

"His name is Edward, Lauren." Tanya said walking over to us with the rest of the cheerleaders

"Do you have a problem with Bella being here?" Edward said

"Uh, yeah. I do. Cheerleaders and football players only during practice."

"Who made up that?" Edward and Tanya said pretty much at the same time. They looked at each other and smiled. I had a weird emotion come over me that I never felt before _Jealous...? am I jealous?_

"Ok whatever... whats your name again? Laura? Its Dora right? Well Dora the explorer, why don't you stop worrying about me and continue your practice. It will give me some entertainment too." I smiled apologetically at Tanya "Sorry." she smiled and nodded. Dora then screeched and stomped off snapping her fingers to the others to follow. I turned back to Edward. "Are you driving Tanya home too?"

"No, she has work right after practice today, so she brought her own car. I'll be done in 30 now." he said as he was running back to the field.

I must have fallen asleep or something because next thing I know is that I'm being shaken awake by a smooth velvet voice.

"Bella. Wake up, sleeping beauty" he chuckled while I groaned. I opened my eyes to find Edward had a wicked grin on his face. I stood up and stretched and smiled. "Ready to go, Bella?"

"Yep, but I'm not looking forward to Alice's torture." he still had that evil smile on his face. _Oh god... _"Edward... don't." I started to back away from him

"Do what Isabella?" he asked innocently. He came closer. Then all of a sudden he charged, picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I started screaming and smacking his back as he ran into the parking lot. When we got to his car he placed me into the passenger seat. I glared at him, while he just smiled.

"I hate you." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I know." he leaned down and kissed my head. _What was that...? _I blushed. I responded the most mature way I could think of. I stuck my tongue out at him and pouted. _He has a girlfriend, he has a girlfriend _I kept repeating in my head.

The drive to his house was silent. I can feel that he was looking at me, but me being stubborn I wouldn't dare look at him. He knew I couldn't stay mad at him. Once he give me that pout-ie puppy dog face I'm done for.

"Your not seriously mad at me, are you?" I can hear the amusement in his voice

"Hmph." I crossed my arms. I pouted out the side window beside me. I saw that we were slowing down until we pulled over. He grabbed my hands in his.

"Look at me."he commanded. I knew I wasn't mad at him. I just wanted to see how long I can get before I cracked. I finally looked at him and cracked. _Damn green eyes. I swear he knows he the effect he has on me._ "You know was was just playing with you. I do love you, and I will never do anything to hurt you." I was shocked. _Wasn't expecting that to come out of his mouth._

"I'll always be the best friend to him." I said out loud. _OUT LOUD?! SHIT! _

"What was that?" he asked. _CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAPITY CRAP! He didn't hear me. Good. Now think._

"Oh, nothing." I smiled.

"So, can you find it in your lovely heart to forgive me?" I rolled mt eyes at his horrible southern accent and nodded. He smiled my favorite smile and threw his arms around me. I patted his head. _Ooohhh silky hair...Did I REALLY just think that?! Wow. _"Ok. I need to get you to my house before Alice kills me.

"Evil pixie." I grumbled to myself

We quickly pulled into thr mile long driveway to the Cullen household. They were the only ones in the neighborhood that didn't have neighbors. They were totally secluded. A big white house with a big porch. It was like a mini White House.

When we parked I didn't have time to even grab my stuff when Alice opened my door and dragged me into the house. I turned around to get Edward to help me out but he was laughing his fool head off.

"Turn around Isabella Swan! No one can help you." Alice said. That just sent Edward into hysterics.

"I HATE YOU EDWARD CULLEN!" I screamed as the front door slammed shut. That just set him off more. _Hes probably rolling on the damn floor by now. Idiot. Laughing at my misfortune._

It was around 5:30 when Alice and Rose were done with my makeup and hair. They let it look natural, like I always put it, and they straightened my hair. They were trying to get me into a dress that was cute I'll give them that, but I told them it wasn't that type of party. So we settled with a white long-sleeve tunic, with a denim skirt, black hi-top sneakers, and a straw hat I thought would look cute! (Picture in profile)

Angela was done before me in a sleeveless sun dress with water color flowers on it. It was a cute dress. She had some black flats on with them. (Picture in profile. A/N. I really don't feel like describing Alice and Rose's clothes so I'm gonna skip it! I know I'm lazy. But pretty much there in dresses and heals like in all fanfics. Sorry. Onward!)

I started to walk down the stairs when I was grabbed by the wrist by a very strong Alice.

"What?!" I hissed

"Where do you thing your going?" she hissed back

"Downstairs to wait for Tommy?"

"Oh no your not! You need to make a dramatic entrance!" she jerked me backwards back into the room.

"Damn you pixie and your dramatics." I muttered under my breath. Then I got slapped in the arm. "Ouch! What did I do?"

"I heard you Isabella."

As we were all waiting for the guys to get here, we were talking about a sleep over after the party when Edward walked in, in all his glory wearing a white button up shirt rolled to his elbows. He had on a pair of black straight leg jeans with white hi-top Nike's. _Damn. Can anyone look anymore good looking?_

"Hey Ali have you sss- whoa. Bella. Looking good." he winked, clicked his tongue and pointed with his fingers. _Wow cheezy.... but it totally looked adorable on him._ I rolled my eyes and threw the pillow I was laying on. "Hey! I was just giving my best friend a complement!" he said innocently while giving me his crooked smile. I blushed.

"What do you want Eddie?" Alice teased.

"Uh, er, have you seen my cologne? Its not in my bathroom." he said

"Oh! Jasper borrowed it before he left in here. Hold on." she then bounced into her bathroom and came back with his cologne. "Here ya go big brother." she said handing it to him.

"Thanks." he said while he walked out. A few minutes later the door bell rang. All of us sprang up to our feet. Alice did a mad dash to her window and sighed. I guess it wasn't Jasper.

"Its for you Angela." then she perked up right away and gave her a big hug "Have fun on your date and we'll see you at the party!" I looked out the window to see that James red Ford Mustang (Picture in Profile) parked in the driveway in front of the Cullen's house. I saw them walk hand in hand to his car and he opened the door for her and kissed her cheek. _Awwww! I can see her blush from here!_

I few minutes later Edward left in his Volvo to go pick up Tanya at her house and as he was leaving Emmett came in his Range Rover. He parked and got out with Jasper in the passenger seat.

Emmett was dressed in a red T-shirt with jeans and sneakers, while Jasper was wearing a blue Hollister polo with ripped jeans and flip-flops. (I pictured Jasper in my fanfic to be sort of a surfer. So yeah.)

We all ran down the stairs to greet them. They said that they would wait for Tommy to come and pick me up for them to leave themselves. At around 7:10 a Black Mercedes SUV pulled into the driveway. _Sweet ride. But its nothing to my baby. _(Picture in Profile) He got out in a tight fitting white V-neck T-shirt with a black vest over that. He had on dark wash straight leg jeans and black Converse. (Picture in Profile) _He-he looks great... no hawt._

I went to go answer the door when he knocked. He smiled a crooked smile, it was sorta like Edwards... but it had its own style on Tommy. But no one could replace Edward. He pulled my into a hug and kissed my cheek.

"You look beautiful tonight, Bella." he said. I blushed

"You don't look to bad yourself Mister." I winked. He pulled out a long blue wrapped gift from behind his back. I gasped. "Tommy! You didn't have to get my anything!" I playfully smacked his arm

"I wanted to. I saw it today at the mall while passing threw," he said giving it to me. _Yeah that __what the always say. _"And when I say it I looked like something you;d wear, so I bought it."

I started to open the wrapping paper to find a brown box with the name _Lucky Girl _on it with shamrocks on it. When I opened it all the way it was a beautiful necklace that had a peace sign, a dove and flowers. (Picture on Profile. I actually have this. Its from Lucky Brand Jeans)

"Oh Tommy its great!" I threw my arms around him again "I love it, thank you."

"Your welcome Bella." he chuckled

"Can you put it on?" I asked

"Yeah sure, turn around." I did as I was told and he placed it around my neck and clasped the lock. And kissed where it hung. I felt my unforgiving blush rise again. "I looks amazing on you Bella." his shocking blue eyes stared at my brown ones. I blushed again and smiled. "Ready to go?" I couldn't trust myself to speak so I nodded

We walked to his SUV and opened my door for me and helped me up. He kissed my hand and closed the door for me. He got in the drivers side and we drove off to the party house.

When we got to the house we had to park down the block. _Glad I wore sneakers! Ha! _We walked hand in hand to the steps and knocked on the door. Who I wasn't expecting to see to answer the door was Mike. Yes, Mike Newton. _This was HIS house party?! Are you kidding me?!_

"Bell-_uh_... gggla-a-ad you made it!" he slerd. _Obviously drunk._

"Yeah... hey." Tommy wrapped a arm protectively around my waist and walked to get a beer from the cooler.

After a few drinks... I was gone. I pulled Tommy into the dance floor. We danced what seemed like forever until I had to go to the bathroom.

"I'll be right back Tommy-Wommy!" he just chuckled and nodded

I made my way to the bathroom when I felt someone grab my wrist. I looked behind me to see a very drunk Mike. _Oh god this can't be good..._

"Come on babe. Let me get you a drink." he said over the loud music. I wasn't thinking right so I nodded and he lead me into the kitchen. He started to make me a drink and said "Listen babe. I'm gonna make you a drink that's gonna rock your world..." he slurd. He handed me the drink and I took a sip. It was fruity but I still can taste the vodka. All of a sudden Newton was looking really hot right now...

I wasn't thinking right. My mind started to get all hazy and blurry. _Must be a strong drink..._ I thought to myself.

"Want to go somewhere private?" he asked

"I can't. I'm here with my date. And I should be going now. Thanks for the drink Mike." I said trying to get away but he wouldn't let me.

"Don't worry about him. Lets go." he said more annoyed. I was trying to pull my wrist out of his grip but he was too strong.

"Let go! Your hurting me!" I screamed but he just dragged me to the stairs. I was trying to look around for anyone to help me. But they were all people I didn't know.

Once we were upstairs he threw me onto his messy bed. I tried to get off but he pinned me down under him while he was straddling me. I screamed again and I was slapped in the face. And Mike kissed me hard. After he hit me I had a flash back to when my mother first came home drunk...

_Flashback:_

_I heard a crash from downstairs. The door being slammed shut and a picture on the wall smashing to the floor from the impact of the door._

_I rolled over on my bed to look at the clock on my nightstand. __2 fucking 15 o'clock in the morning?! She can't be serious__ I thought_

_"ISABELLA!!!" my mother screamed. __Not good. She never yelled at me...__ "Get your damn ass down the stairs in 3 fucking seconds!" she screamed up the stairs. I shot out of the bed so quick I fell into the hallway to our small home. _

_Right when I made it down the stairs I was hit in the head my a beer bottle thrown from my mother. I was shocked and fell down the rest of the stairs. When I landed there I lifted my hand to the side of my face to find it bleeding. I looked up at her with fear and shock_

_"Look at this house! I was supposed to bring a man home but its a fucking pigsty!" she the picked me up by my hair and pushed me into the kitchen, and I fell into the table where plates fell and crashed to the floor. She walked over to me with a evil smirk and said "This hole house better shine when I wake up. If not. You will wish you were never born like the rest of the world." and then she kicked me in the stomach and muttered "Ugly slut" as she walked away_

_End Flashback __:_

I started to cry when Mike was unbuttoning my top. I was kicking and screaming for someone to help.

"Shut up you fucking bitch!" then he punched my in the gut. The wind was knocked out of me. I whimpered in pain and a sob bellowed out of me. I heard the a knock on the door. The voice sounded familiar. Tommy. I screamed again and the knocks became more frantic

"Bella? Are you in there?" Tommy's voice sounded worried and he was with two other guys with him. I think it was Edward and Emmett. I started

"Go away. I'm Busy!" Mike yelled

Then the door was kicked down by my brother Emmett and Tommy and Edward grabbed Mike off of me. I started to black out when I saw bright green orbs above me. It was Edward. He pulled me tightly into his chest and hugged me. I was crying onto his chest ruining his shirt. He kept on comforting me like he did after I told him about what happened with my mother and me.

I pulled away from him to fix my shirt. Tommy came over and pulled me into a hug and kissed my forehead and said he was so sorry for losing me but I told him it was Mike. He picked up my hat that fell on the floor when I was pushed and put it on my head and smiled. He wiped away a few tears that sneaked away.

I was still sleeping over the Cullen's so we all gathered up and left. Tanya earlier with her sister Kate so Edward was going straight home. Tommy helped me get into the car and we drove to the Cullen's. I grabbed Tommy's hand in mine. I think he feels guilty for not keeping an eye on me but it wasn't his fault. It was Mike's.

We parked in the driveway and he looked at me with such sad eyes. He shouldn't be sad. I had a great time before Mike happened. We got out of the car and walked to the side porch when I couldn't stand him looking sad.

"Tom. What's wrong?" I asked

"Nothing." he said. I sighed

"I know you better then that. Come on, tell me whats up?"

"Bella! You were almost rapped! How can you act like theres nothing wrong? Do you know how scared I was when I saw you like that?!" he then pulled me into a tight hug and rested his head on my shoulder. Tears pooled from my eyes and fell down my cheeks. I pulled away from him.

"Tommy," I whispered "I'm ok. I was so glad when I heard your voice you have no idea Tommy." and then I crushed my lips to his. It was sweet and passionate. He wrapped his left arm around my waist and his right hand went behind my neck pulling me closer to him. We broke away from our kiss to take a breath. He leaned down and pressed his forehead to mine.

"That was..." he trailed off

"Amazing, sweet, hot, unbelievable, incredible? Theres a long list." he grinned down at me and pecked my lips again, and again.

"Its already passed 1:30. I better go..." it sounded like he didn't want to go. "But I'll call you in the morning." he pressed his lips sweetly and softly to mine again. Our lips moved sync with each others. "Sweet dreams Bella." he smiled and walked to his car. _He is truly amazing_

I walked up the stairs of the Cullen's house quietly. I didn't want to wake up anyone. When I was walking to the guest bedroom the nights events played in my head again. Mike touching me, ripping open my shirt, slapping me, punching me in the gut... Tears started to fall down my face when I felt someone put a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to find Edward.

"Bella... What's wrong?" he said turning me around fully to face him. He raised a hand to my face to wipe away the tears with his thumb. "your shaking. Come on. Let get you in bed." he said pulling me into his room. He pulled back the golden comforter with black sheets for me to lay down in and he climbed in with me. He pulled me into his chest and let me cry... again.

"I need to tell you something else what happened tonight..."

_OH MY GOD! I'm so so so so so sorry for keeping you wait! It was a very busy weekend for me and I couldn't get on my laptop. So I hope this chapter makes it up for the long wait! This is probably the longest chapter I wrote! Oh and sorry for the Cliffie! I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible! Thanks for the reviews!_

_Fangs Up Baby!_

_~Brittany_

_Please R&R! _


	5. Sorry

_A/N!!! I know I am a horrible person! Im so so so so so so so so so so sorry! WHOA! That was a lot of so's. anyway I really have no excuse to my behavior. But I have major writers block. I know what I want to do with bella ,tommy and edward but I cant get there. BUT! When I do its going to be a slap to the face! But in like WHOA! I did NOT see that coming type of slap. Not like I HATE YOU slap to the face. Anyway im rambling. So right now im off from school for a week so im gonna try to get maybe 2 or three chapters in. but someone's coming to town in the near future! WEEEEEEE I know who it is… we of course I do. BUT DO YOU?! GUESS! Ok peoples im gonna go. Next chapter someones coming… *enter dramatic music here*_

_Later people! _

_Fangs up Baby!_

_~Brittany_

_P.S. Oh and please review more! I love to get them :) it gets me in the mood to write!_


	6. Heartbreak

Chapter 5- Heartbreak

_There's a moment in time  
And it's stuck in my mind  
Way back, when we were just kids__  
Can you stay strong?  
Can you go on?  
Kristy are you doing okay?  
A rose that won't bloom  
Winter's kept you  
Don't waste your whole life trying  
To get back what was taken away_

Cause your eyes told the tale  
Of an act of betrayal  
I knew that somebody did

Oh, waves of time  
Seem to wash away  
The scenes of our crimes  
But for you this never ends

Can you stay strong?  
Can you go on?  
Kristy are you doing okay?  
A rose that won't bloom  
Winter's kept you  
Don't waste your whole life trying  
To get back what was taken away

Though the marks on your dress  
Had been neatly repressed  
I knew that something was wrong  
And I should have spoke out  
And I'm so sorry now  
I didn't know  
Cause we were so young

Oh, clouds of time  
Seem to rain on  
Innocence left behind  
And it never goes away

Can you stay strong?  
Can you go on?  
Kristy are you doing okay?  
A rose that won't bloom  
Winter's kept you  
Don't waste your whole life trying  
To get back what was taken away

Oh, clouds of time  
Seem to rain on  
Innocence left behind  
And it never goes away  
It never goes away

Don't waste your whole life trying  
To get back what was taken away...

The song faded out from the speakers on my dock. Its been a 3 days since the party. After Tommy left that night, it finally hit what happened. I was almost _rapped. _Mostly molested...Thats a really scary thought. Charlie hadn't let me go to school, and todays Wednesday. Tommy has been stopping by every day to check up on me, as well as everyone else, but I've been on, like, auto-pilot. I was almost stolen of my innocence.

I still didn't tell anyone what else happened before the party, well thats not true. I told Edward when I broke down. I got a phone call from my mother. How she got my cell number is beyond me. But she did... and she knows I'm in New York. I didn't even get a word in. I was shocked.

Oh and to top it of. I still haven't told Emmett or Charlie why the real reason I came to live with them. I don't have it in me. I know Emmett loves Renee, and I don't want to ruin it. Edward told me I should tell them soon when I told him. I'm just not sure how. _Oh. Hey Emmett! Guess what? I was abused for most of my life! Doesn't my life sound so dandy? _Yeah thats what I thought.

So here I am. Laying in my bed, blinds closed, lights off. The music is blasting. I've been hurting myself more often then usual. I had stopped since I moved here but when this happened, it started up again.

_What time is it?_ I look over to the clock thats hanging on the wall. 1:45. Emmett should be home soon... and I'm going to tell him whats going on. Hes probably not going to believe me, since most of the bruises are long gone. All thats left is scars and horrible memories.

A half hour later I heard cars pull up to our round driveway. I sighed. I was hoping that it was just Emmett coming home, but of course I dont get my way.

"Belly?" I heard a soft knock. It was Emmett. "Can I come in?" I turned down the music off.

"Yeah." I sighed and sat up against my head board. He came in and shut the door behind him.

"How are you feeling today?" he came and sat down next to me, copying my position on my bed. _I hate when people say 'how are you feeling?'. Well look at me. Do I look like I'm all sunshine and fucking rainbows? no. I don't._

"Fine." I sighed. I looked over to him. "But I need to tell you something. I don't know how you'll react to the news I'm going to share with you." I sighed and looked down at my lap

"What is Bella?" his voice was dripping with concern

"Promise me you won't be mad at me. I know I should have told you sooner, like when I got here, but I really didn't know how. So now I'm going to just say it." I looked back up at him with tears in my eyes "Em. I've been abused."

"What?! Who?! I'LL KILL THEM!" he grabbed my shoulders "Who hurt you Bella? I'll make them pay"

"Mom." I let out a sob. Tears were freely flowing down my cheeks. Emmett looked livid. I lifted up my shirt to show him the scars. He gasped and pulled me into him. He was mumbling things to himself. I picked up "You should have never left us" or "Were going to fix this". I told him that I got a phone call the day of the party, and that she knows I'm here.

"You will never see _her_ again. No one is ever going to hurt you, _ever again. _I promise." he hissed. He continued to let me cry on his shoulder.

A half hour later Alice was in my room with tears in her eyes. I had to tell her and the rest of the gang was downstairs with Emmett as he told Charlie whats happened. Since I had told Edward already he was upstairs with me and Alice.

I guess Emmett was done telling Charlie because Rosalie came rushing into my room, nearly busting the door off its hinges. She had tears streaming down her cheeks. She ran and flung herself on my bed hugging me tightly. Whispering "I'm so sorry." over and over again. I've never felt so loved or wanted in my life.

Soon after the rest of my friends came in. Tommy was first, he had a frown on when he pulled me into a hug and kissed my cheek. I felt my face get hot and I smiled. He pulled back a little and took my face in his hands and wiped the tear stains on my cheeks. He smiled down a me.

"Ok, you've been cooped up her for long enough Bella, I think we should go to my house." Alice spoke up. I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"I just need to get ready, ill meet you guys there." I said walking into my bathroom to shower.

After I was done with my shower I wrapped a towel around me and walked out into my room. I almost screamed when I saw that Tommy was still here. He looked amused that he scared me.

"Sorry, didn't me to startle you. But. Er. I needed a ride, not enough room in Emmett's car and Edward was going to pick up Tanya." he smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah thats fine." I remembered what I was wearing an blushed a deep crimson. "Oh god!" I ran into my closet and shut the door. I heard Tommy laughing. "Oh shut the hell up!" I screamed through the door.

I quickly got changed into a white tank-top and ripped skinny jeans. I looked down at the cuts on my wrist and sighed. I threw on a light gray cardigan. I looked for shoes that would match. I spotted a pair of white low-top converse. _Perfect._

I walked out all ready and smiled at Tommy. I went to grab my necklace that Tommy got me on my dresser. I put it on and grabbed my black Channel bag.

"You look great Bella." he smiled. He walked up to my and kissed my forehead. I blushed and looked down.

"Thanks." I mumbled. "Lets hit the road." I took his hand in mine and walked downstairs. I saw that Charlie was still home and I told him where we were leaving.

"Oh! Wait Bells! Don't wait up for me. I have a date tonight with the woman I'm seeing. Tell Em."

"Ok. Wait. Since when do you have a girlfriend?" I asked shocked,

"Uhm....Er... I ment to tell you and Em but I guess it slipped my mind? I've been seeing her since the beginning of summer." he seemed embarrassed. "You have to meet her. You and Emmett will love her. And be safe."

"Well we're already late. See you later dad." I quickly hit the button to open the garage and climbed into my Audi. Tommy soon got into the passenger seat. "Thats so weird. Charlie with a girlfriend. Who would have thought."

"What? Hes a young guy, why can't he be happy?" Tommy asked

"No, no. I want him to be happy. Just caught be by surprise I guess."

I started the car and backed out of the garage slowly and hit the gas when we were on the drive way.

Once we got to the Cullen house we were greeted by Esme, Edward and Alice's mom, and there dad Carlisle. (Picture in Profile) They were probably the most kind hearted people I've met. Esme had a lighter shade of Edwards hair color, it was a sweet caramel, and she had a light blue color eyes with speckles of green. Carlisle had blond hair, with a dark color blue.

"Bella! Its great to see you again, dear." Esme pulled me into a hug. Then pulled Tommy into one as well. She was like the second mother to everyone.

"Where is everyone?" Tommy asked.

"In the movie room, upstairs." Carlisle said.

The Cullen's had a expensive movie room. The had a retractile screen, and had 6 rows of comfy chairs. There movie collection is awesome also. Name any movie. They have it. I think Esme's sister is a famous actress or something, so they get movies for free.

"Finally you're here!" Alice screamed from the wall of DVD's on the other side of the room when we entered the room. "What took you do long?!"

"I told you I had to get ready. And you should know beauty is pain." I said sarcastically. _Beauty is a pain in the ass, thats what it is. _Emmett laughed loudly from the second row.

"Ok so what movie are we watching tonight?" James asked

"Fight Club!" Emmett boomed

"Never Back Down. The blond guy in the movie is hot." Angela said (Blond guy in there is Cam, James in Twilight hahaha.)

"I don't care what we watch." I said taking Tommy's hand and walking to the third row of seats. Jasper picked out Never Back Down, since all the girls agreed, and since it was fighting crap, the guys were happy.

"Oh my god! James is that you?!" Rose screamed pointing to the blond guy on the screen.

"No... he looks nothing like me."

"Holy shit! Yes it does!" Alice squealed from next to me. I looked around to find no Edward. I leaned over to whisper to Alice.

"Wheres Edward?" I asked

"He was going to pick up Tanya from her house. He should be home soon." I nodded and continued to watch the move. A few minutes later I heard tires screech to a halt and the front doors slamming. _Not good. _I thought. I looked to the door to see Edward stomping passes it. I looked back at Alice and she had a worried look on her face.

"I'll Be right back." I said to Tommy who nodded

I walked out of the room and climbed the stairs to Edwards room. His music was blasting. I recognized the song. Taking Back Sunday's Liar (It Takes One to Know One). I knocked on the door and waited. The music was turned down and Edward opened the door. He looked surprised that it was me. He opened the door more for me to come in. I sat down on his couch and he sat across from me on his bed.

"Whats the matter?" I said quietly. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Tanya cheated on me," he said. I gasped "With that vile _Mike Newton._" he hissed "I now have two reasons to beat the fuck out of him." he sighed. He opened his eyes and he had tears in his eyes "you know what the sad part is? I thought I loved her." _THAT SLUT! _I stood up and pulled him up into a hug.

"I'm so sorry Edward." I whispered. He tightened his arms around me and dropped his head onto my shoulder, his forehead pressed against my neck. I pulled him onto the couch and let him cry on my shoulder like her let me do so many times. I ran my fingers threw his hair to calm him down.

I don't know how long we stayed in that position, but I do know that Edward fell asleep with his head in my lap and arms around me. Hes never the one to break down like this. I kept running my hands threw his wild copper hair, he usually likes that, and hummed a song. He looked so peaceful and carefree when he sleeps. He had a small smile on his lips.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I slowly, trying not to disturb Edward. It was from Alice asking me where I was. (**Bella, **_Alice_)

_Bella_

_Where are you?! Are you with Edward?_

_Alice_

**Alice**

**Yeah I'm with him. Total break down. Tanya and him are no more.**

**He fell asleep and I don't want to leave him.**

**Bella**

_Bella_

_What?! What happened to him and Tanya?!_

_Alice_

**Alice**

**Tanya cheated on him with Fig Newton. He walked in.**

**I'll talk to you later Al. Edward needs me. And tell Em not to wait up.**

**Bella**

A few hours passes and it was around 11 o'clock when Edward started to wake. Everybody had left by now. I pushed the hair out of hit eyes. A crooked smile appeared on his face. When he open his eyes they were still bloodshot from crying.

"Feeling better?" I smiled down at him.

"You didn't have to stay Bells." his voice was thick with sleep.

"Don't be stupid. I wanted to stay, and plus I didn't want you to wake up alone." I smiled down at him.

"How long have I been out?" I yawned and looked at the clock on hid IO box.

"7 hours or more. You still tired? You look it."

"Yeah I am, and judging by that yawn, so are you." he smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah I am a little bit, but more hungry."

"Lets get some food. Then go to bed?" I nodded. We usually had our sleep overs after someone falls asleep.

After pigging out on some left overs Esme made that night we walked back up to his room. He grabbed out a pair of sweats from his dresser for me to sleep in. I walked into his bathroom and changed. I kept on my tank-top and put on his sweats. I opened the door for Edward to brush his teeth. Since I sleep here a lot I have my own tooth brush. After we were both ready I climbed in bed.

"Night Edward." I whispered

"Night Bells." he whispered back. I soon fell asleep next to Edward.

_Yay another chapter! Sorry for the long wait again. I've been busy I guess._

_But I hope this makes up for my behavior. I promise that the story will get better!_

_Some things I hope will catch you by surprise:) _

_As for the song in the beginning is called "Kristy, Are You Doing Okay?" by The Offspring_

_Oh and I know that I said someone was coming in the next chapter in my A/N but I meant coming soon._

_Uhhhmm thats about it. Well that I can think of. Please Review! I mean it! I love them, really I do._

_Fangs Up Baby_

_~Brittamy_


	7. Again

_Sorry, really short A/N._

_I made a Website for my Stories so my profile doesn't look to big._

_Uhmm that's it. Soo sorry again._

_Link is in my profile._

_Next Chapter should be up by this weekend_

_Hope you like my site!_

_Love, Brittany_

_P.S._

_I'm adding a few more characters to my story in the upcoming future._

_Just a heads up._

_One of them is my friend._

_They wanted to be in it, so me being oh so nice added them._

_Love you girls! … and those guys that read twilight fanfiction out there too!_


	8. As a yes

_A/N- .GOD.!!!!!!!!!!!! you must HATE me! I am so so so sorry. I just haven't been in the mood to write, well I was kind of busy reading stories... SORRY BUT I CANT HELP IT! But anyway, I have a new Website that has all the pictures for DTT, so check it out. Link in Profile_

Chapter 6 - As a yes

I woke up early the next morning. I felt something heavy laying in me and trapping me around the waist. _What the hell?_ I look down and see a jungle of wild and disarray hair. I realized that Edward was using me as a pillow. _God he is heavy. _I tightened my arms around him and kissed the top of his head. _Ok. How to get out of this without waking him up... _I tried to wiggle out from under him but he subconsciously tightened his arms around me and snuggled into my chest, sighing. _God Edward! Why do you have to be so adorable when your sleeping... hell. Why do you always have to be adorable?!_ I looked at the clock and it was around 10 in the morning. _How long have I been laying here?_

I unwrapped one arm around him and reached over to his nightstand, over to my phone. I flipped it open to see 3 missed calls, 1 voice mail and a text. 2 missed calls from Alice and the message from Alice. The other call was from Tommy from a few minutes ago, probably right before I woke up. I rolled my eyes. _Alice could have just woke me up_, I opened the message, I mean come on I'm rig- the message was a picture of Edward and me in the same possession. I gasped. _When did she take this? _I closed the text ans listened to the message. It was Alice saying that shes coming up to check on us soon. _I guess thats when she took it._

I felt Edward starting to stir. I don't know how long I've been up. I looked down again to see his beautiful green eyes open. He looked confused to what he was laying on. I giggled. Startled, he looked up to meet his leafy green eyes to meet my muddy brown eyes. I smiled.

"Good morning, Edward." he chuckled and smiled.

"Did you know that you are very comfortable?"

"So I've been told. Not too long ago actually. Some loser with wild ginger-ish hair. Do you know him?" he playfully glared at me. Then there was a flicker of something that I wasn't sure of what it was, but I was soon to find out. Edward suddenly jumped up and started to attack me(tickling...). I was laughing so hard that tears were streaming down my face. "Ok! Ok! Enough! UNCLE!" I screamed while laughing.

"Say I'm not a ginger and you love me then I'll stop." he said

I yelped again while wiggling "Ok! I love you and your-EEEK! most definitely not a- Ahh!!! a Ginger!" I said between squeals. He stopped instantly and smiled down at me. _That heart stopping crooked smile. _

"Good. Lets get up, have some breakfast, and then get you home."

"Don't worry about me getting home, my car is still here."

"Knock, knock." I head Alice from the door way. Edward instantly got off me and looked at Alice.

"Yes?" he asked quietly. I looked over to him to see the light blush on his pale cheeks.

"Well, well. Don't you two look comfy." she giggled. "You two are too cute. The way you end up in the morning is adorable, anyway Esme made breakfast." then she walked down the hallway. I looked over to Edward to see him still blushing. I giggled a bit. _I'm the one that usually blushes... ha!_

"Lets get downstairs." I said as I got up. I noticed that Edward didn't get up right away. I looked back at him. "You coming?"

"U-uhm... I'm gonna take a quick shower then m-meet you downstairs." he blushed again. _Wow! Two in one morning!_ I giggled

"Yeah, sure." I walked downstairs

/&/

I walked down to the kitchen to find Alice sitting on a stool eating at the counter. Alice looked up at me with a smirk. I blushed and looked down.

"Oh! Good morning Bella, dear."

"Hello Esme, good morning."

"Can I get you anything to eat?"

"I'll just have a english muffin with a little bit of peanut butter, if you don't mind." I asked shyly.

"Oh, that it no problem dear." She smiled warmly at me. She's like the mother I always wanted.

"So. Bella..." Alice looked at me with a smirk, _I would love to smack off right about now. _"How did you sleep? Good, nice and warm?" I glared at her, and she smiled at me innocently.

"Yes. I had a wonderful night."

"Me too." I heard Edward from down the hall. He had on a pair of ripped jeans and a blue Hollister Polo. His hair still wet from his shower. He smiled and winked at me. I instantly blushed and looked away. I caught the time on the microwave and decided it was time to go.

"Ok. I need to head home now, Charlie should be looking for me. OH! And that date.... with his girlfriend..." by then I was talking to nobody in particular.

"Wait. What?" Edward asked.

"Apparently Charlie has a secret girlfriend. They've been seeing each other for awhile. So I need to question him. Gotta go!" I kissed Edwards head and Alice's cheek and hugged Esme quick. "Bye Guys!" I yelled while running to the door. I stubbed and fell. _Oww._ I guess they heard because they all started laughing.

"Are you all right, Bells?" Edward asked chuckling from the kitchen.

"Yeah I'm good." I grunted and stood. "Lets try that again. Bye! _Again!_" I said while opening the door.

/&/

I walked quickly to my car, unlocked it and put my bag full of my clothes from yesterday on the passenger seat. As I was going to start the car my cell started to ring.

_I mean what can I say_

_Three Babies in the backseat singin' to you_

_Hey DJ, wont you play that song for me_

_And turn it up on the radio_

_I got 200 seconds and I'm ready to go-_

**(Richman- 3OH!3. My ring tone, hah)**

With out bothering to check the I.D. I answered.

"Hello?"I asked a little breathlessly

"Hey Bella!" The voice was definitely male... OH!

"Hey Tommy! Whats up?"

"Nothing much really, I was actually hoping that maybe you would like to have some lunch..." he paused to see my response, "Bella, you there? I mean you don't have to if you don-"

"Of course ill go with you! I just need to get ready."

"Ok sure, great. Ill pick you up in a hour, sound good?"

"Yep, I'll see you then, bye Tom."

"See ya' Bells."

/&/

By the time we hung up I was pulling into the long driveway on my house. Not bothering to pull it into the garage I just left it out front. I mean. Come on! Easily we can fit 4 cars side-by-side parked in front of the house.

I got out of my car, bag in hand and ran into the house to get ready. I was greeted my the houses butler Fredrick. He smiled at me and grabbed my bag from me and told me he will take care of it. I smiled my thanks and ran up the rest of my way into my bedroom.

I showered quickly and wrapped myself in a towel. I walked into my room to look for something to wear. I'm not your usual rich girl you could say. I mostly wear Hollister and Abercrombie, but I do wear clothes from Pacsun. I love it there! I do wear some designer clothes like for special occasions.

I looked around for something to wear. I grabbed a light wash pair of skinny jeans. It had some rips and hole in them. Alice insisted I buy them. I don't get it. Buying already distrested clothes is a waste of money.

I felt like be casual so I put on a white cami and put on a white v-neck. The shirt had purple and yellow water color flowers on it. It was a great buy, cheep. Something like 2 for $25 at Pacsun. I then put on the jeans. I cuffed the ends of the jeans that were too long and put on some white sandals that Alice got me somewhere.

I did my hair and makeup quickly and there was a knock on my bedroom door. I yelled a 'come in'. The person walked in a few steps

"Miss Bella, There is a Mr. Coughlan at the door for you."

"Thank you Fred." I smiled. I grabbed my bag and left to downstairs. I walked slowly down the stairs, making sure I wont fall and break something. _I've learned the hard way... damn Emmett._ I finally made it downstairs in one piece. I looked up to see the light blue eyes staring back at me. I smiled. "Hey you."

"Hello beautiful, hows it going?" he chuckled and pulled me into his chest. I rolled my eyes at him. _Lame Jonas Brothers. _**(Note. Sorry for fans of them. Didnt mean to offend)** he pulled a little away from the hug to kiss me on the cheek. I mean after the party I haven't really been alone with Tommy. I smiled.

"Nothing much. And way to quote the Jonas Brothers." I gagged mockingly

"Oh whatever! Lets go get some food, I'm hungry!" he patted his stomach. And with that we walked out to his SUV. As we go in the car and drove out of my driveway I asked where we were going for lunch.

"So where are we going?"

"A little diner downtown, right on the Harbor." he smiled over at me.

"Sounds good to me! As long as they can make me my smiley face pancakes, I'm fine! Drive faster! I'm starving!"

Tommy chuckled "Alright, were almost there. I don't want to have to make you wait." I stuck my tongue out at him.

I looked out the window and we were passing a bunch of people on the streets. East Hampton is a rich old town. Almost all the people that live in the Upper East Side in the City come out here to there beach houses during vacation. So the town was filled with little boutiques filled with designer clothes and furniture.

We pulled into the parking lot of the diner. It was a nice place. Looks like you have to make a reservation of some sort. It had a seating area outside that over looked the water. The plants that surrounded the place looked lush and full.

"This place looks amazing. Whats its name?"

"Yeah, its pretty amazing, I don't know how to pronounce it but its French for '_beautiful rose'_. Something like _Bel est Monté_." He said. I looked back at him and he was smiling at me. He got out of the car, and made his way to my side and helped me out. "Right this way, madam." he said in a god awful British accent. I laughed at him and slipped my arm through his and walked into the Diner.

We walked in and over to the hostess. It was a young red headed woman with round brown eyes. She saw us coming and smiled. It looked more forced when she looked at me.

"Hello, and welcome to _Bel est Monté_. Two? Or are you expecting more?"

"Two and thank you-" He looked at her name tag. It said 'Christina' on it. "-Christina." he smiled at her.

She giggled and waved her hand to follow her. While she was walking to a open table she looked like she had something wrong with her. _Is she trying to be seductive? She looks like a limp noodle._ I choked down a laugh that was bubbling up. I was biting my lip so hard it felt like it was going to burst. Tommy looked down at me and he looked like he was have trouble not laughing either. Christina placed our menus on the table, smiled at Tommy and left.

When she finally left I couldn't hold it anymore and I busted out laughing, as did Tommy. It took a few minutes for us to calm down. When we did people were giving us disgusted looks. _Whatever._

"Ok ok. That might have been the funniest shit I have seen is awhile!" Tommy said.

"Oh god, yes! She looked like she was Quasi Moto from T_he Hunchback of Notredame_!" I said. We noticed that the waiter was heading our way.

"Hello, my name is John and I'll be your server today. Can I start you both of with something to drink?" he looked at me.

"Uhhm..." I looked at the menu. "...I'll have some orange juice, thank you." I smiled

"And you sir?" he looked back at Tommy.

"I'll have a some coffee. Decaf, thanks."

"No problem, I'll be right back with those. On the mean time, are you both ready to order?"

"Can we have a moment?" Tommy asked

"Yes, sure. Be right back." and then he walked off around the corner.

"Hmm... What are you gonna have?" I asked Tommy.

"I think I'm going... to have the cheese, tomato, and ham omelet."

"Sounds good. I'm sticking with my smiley face pancakes." I giggled. John came back around the corner with our drinks. He placed them in front of us.

"Ok, are you ready to order now?"

"Yes, I'll have a cheese omelet with ham and tomato with it." John nodded and turned to me and smiled. _It was kind of creepy smile_

"U-uhm." I blushed "Can they make me a smiley face pancakes, please?" I laughed nervously. Tommy took my hand and squeezed it. I looked up and smiled at him.

John chuckled "Of course Miss. I'll be back soon with your orders," he took our menus "If you need anything else" he winked at me "Call me over." and then he walked away. I looked over at Tommy and saw him glaring at the back of John.

"That D-Bag was totally hitting on you in front of me!" he said "Un-Fucking-Believable." he shook his head.

"Don't worry, hes creepy and not my type."

"What exactly is your type?"

"Oh I don't know. I like guys with beautiful eyes, nice build, funny, sweet and gentlemanly. Oh and he has to be smart of course." I giggled and looked at Tommy. He smiled and squeezed my hand again.

/&/

We pretty much talked about nothing. We were getting to know more about each other. I learned that his mom is an actress. I never new what she did, all I new is that she was famous. Allison Coughlan. She was in a lot of movies, she won a Oscar a few years back for a lead role. The movie was a portrayal of a best selling book.

We finally got our food and started eating. It gotten quiet, not a awkward one, but a comfortable silence.

"So your birthday is next week, what do you want?" he asked me. I had totally forgot it was my birthday. So much things were going on with my life I could hardly keep up. _Damn, I need to get something for Emmett..._

"You don't have to get me anything. I'm not really a present kind of girl."

"Oh come on! I want to get you something! After all. Your only 17 once."

"Imagine what it would be like if we could be 17 forever? That would be awesome."

"Naahh, I rather be 21 forever. Drinking legally."

"Its more fun illegally." I said laughing

"Very tru-HEY! Stop distracting me! Now, what do you want for your birthday?" he said biting a fry that came with his meal.

"Damn, I was close." I sighed. "Get me anything, I'll be happy with whatever you get me."

He grunted. "Deal." then he grinned hugely.

"Why am I regretting I said anything?"

"Don't be, I have the greatest idea for a gift, and your gonna _LOVE_ it!" he sang the last part.

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

/&/

We finished up eating soon after. We called John back over to get the bill.

"Hey Bella?" Tommy asked a little nervously.

"Yeah?"

"I have to tell you something..." he looked to meet my eyes, getting that I wanted him to continue. "I really like you, and I think we get along great, and your so beautiful. Inside and out." I blushed "and I want to asked you if you would like to be my girlfriend?" I_ wasn't expecting that. _I guess he took my silence as a bad thing. "I mean, you don't have to be-I mean, gosh I'm such an idiot." he looked down, clearly upset.

"Tommy..." he looked back up to me to meet my eyes. I smiled at him. I got up and sat down next to him in the booth. I cupped his cheek in my hand and pulled him to my lips. Our lips move in sync. It was a soft and sweet kiss. Tommy pulled back and grinned like a little kid.

"Is that a yes...?" he asked hopefully. I giggled an nodded.

"I would love to." he smiled again and pecked my lips, then again. He pulled back and smiled.

"So, my lovely girlfriend, what should we do today? The day is still young."

"I don't know, but lets get out of here."

And with that we left the money on the table and a tip. But I didn't fail to notice the number that was on the receipt. I just rolled my eyes. Tommy wrapped a arm around my waste and walked out of the Diner. We both chuckled on the way out on the look of pure hatred towered me.

/&/

"So where are we going?" I asked as we pulled into one of the many neighborhoods in our town.

"My house, I want you to meet my mom." he smiled over at me. I suddenly became very nervous. I was meeting my new boyfriends mother, who is, by the way, a famous actress. _Yeah. And you can't even tell me that you wouldn't be._

"O-okay. Sure." he looked over at me and furrowed his eyebrows.

"We can do something else if you want..."

"No no. Its not that..." I bit my lip and blushed a little bit. I was embarrassed. I looked down at my lap and played with the ring on my finger. "...What if she doesn't like me..." I looked up at him. He chuckled.

"You shouldn't worry about that! My mom will love you!" he took my left hand in his right and squeezed it.

We soon pulled int the driveway of a big white house. I was expecting some huge modern house, but this house fitted so much better with the theme of the neighborhood. The house was a three story house with a little white picket fence around the large property. The driveway was round and had a path to the back of the house to the garage. He parked his SUV there next to James' Mustang. The green lawn was neatly plush.

"Tom. Your house is so nice! It fits well with the houses in the town. Your mom did a wonderful job with the landscaping."

"Yeah, the house was a wreck when we moved here." he smiled and got out quickly and opened my door. _Seriously? Did he take a page from Edward or something?_ "Come on lets go meet my mother." he chuckled

We walked through the back door, passing a pool and a big patio around it. Through the back door we walked into a large clean kitchen area.

"Mom?" Tommy called when we were standing in the living room.

"I'll be right there!" called a womans voice from, what sounded upstairs. I took Tommy's hand in mine and squeezed it. He smiled down and me and kissed my head.

"It'll be fine." he whispered. He pulled my into his chest and held me tightly, resting his chin on my head. I heard heals clicking on the hardwood stairs. I pulled out of the embrace to see a small blond haired blue eyes woman. Jillian Coughlan. I can see where Tommy and James get there looks from. She looked to were we were standing and smiled.

"And who is this beautiful young lady?" she asked Tommy when she came into the room.

"Mom, this is Bella, my girlfriend." Tommy smiled down at me.

"Its nice to meet you Mrs. Coughlan. You have a beautiful home."

"Oh, call me Jillian or Jill, which ever, and thank you. You are welcome anytime Bella." she smiled warmly at me. "Why don't you show Bella around the house? I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." she smiled again and walked out. _Whoosh, that was better then I thought._

"You heard your mother, lets get a move on!" he chuckled and pulled me to the stairs.

_Ok so did you like it? Tommy and Bella? Hmmm.. some more Drama is coming. _

_Please review. I feel like im not doing good with the small amount of reviews._

_But anyway! I hope you like it. OH! My best friend recently made a fanfiction, she's new. _

_I Favorited her as a author. Please check that out too. I'll update soon I hope. and i think this is my longes chapter yet! WHOOT_

_Fangs Up Baby!_

_~Brittany_

_P.S._

_I'm gonna give you a little clip of whats going to happen soon..._

"_So wait. There is a REAL gossip girl? Not like the show? Like there is a loser girl that has no life other then getting gossip on us? Why haven't I been informed of this before? AND HOW DID THEY GET THAT PICTURE?!"_

_...and then all I saw in front of me was the blaring light getting closer and closer until it all went black..._


End file.
